Ta main
by Zephyy
Summary: Song fic avec la chanson "Ta main" de Grégoire. Au cours d'une fête, Italie se rappelle soudain de son premier amour et s'enfuit dans ses souvenirs. ATTENTION! clinex party!


_**Titre : Ta main**_

_**Genres : OS, romance, tristesse...**_

_**Personnages : Italie, Saint Empire Romain, Allemangne, et en fond Hongrie et Autriche.**_

_**Pairing : Allemagne X Italie et Italie X Saint Empire Romain.**_

_**Rating : R+**_

_**Résumé : Song fic avec la chanson "Ta main". Au cours d'une fête, Italie se rappelle soudain de son premier amour et s'enfuit dans ses souvenirs. ATTENTION? clinex party!**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta main<strong>

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal_

_Encore à parler de toi_

Italie les regardait, toutes les nations, qui souriaient, qui riaient, qui buvaient, qui s'engueulaient, bref, qui s'amusaient. Lui aussi il s'amusait, comme un petit fou, sautant partout en criant "PASTA~" à tout bout de champ. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta au bar et se mit à regarder. Hongrie le rejoignit vite, un peu pompette, les joues rouge.

-"Neh Ita-chan... Même si tu es avec Allemagne maintenant... Tu aimes toujours Saint Empire Romain nan?"

Italie perdit soudain son sourire.

_Il parait que c'est normal_

_Y a pas de règles dans ces jeux-là_

Hongrie perçue le changement d'Italie et s'excusa maladroitement, gênée, avant de s'éloigner. Laissé seul, Italie resta un instant immobile avant de se remettre à sourire, un sourire moins vrai qu'auparavant, et se dirigea vers Allemagne.

-"Doistu! Doistu!"

Il sauta sur le dos du blond et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-"Je suis fatigué alors je rentre neh!"

Et avant qu'Allemagne n'est put réagir, le cerveau trop embrumé par la bière, il sortit de la pièce.

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se sers_

_Quand je te croise dans les photos_

Italie claqua violemment la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Il se mit à courir à toute allure à travers la bâtisse, manquant souvent de trébucher. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put, traversa le couloir et s'engouffra dans une pièce. Cette pièce, il n'avait jamais laissé personne entrer à l'intérieur, pas même Romano, pas même Allemagne. Il s'appuya contre la porte, plié en deux et la respiration saccadée. Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et traversa la pièce. Il tomba à genoux devant un énorme coffre, seul meuble entre les quatre murs.

_Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd_

_Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop_

Il l'ouvrit et plongea ses mains tremblantes à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un cahier. Son cœur s'était accéléré, il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes, et lorsqu'il ouvrit le cahier, ce ne fut plus ses mains qui tremblaient, mais son corps tout entier. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dessins qui recouvraient les pages.

-"Saint Empire Romain..."

Sa voix était encore plus aigu que d'habitude, et sa gorge se serrait. Il relâcha soudainement l'insoutenable pression qui régnait en lui et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

_C'est comme ça_

_C'est comme ça_

Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux chocolat, sur ses joues et allaient s'échouer sur les pages du cahier, faisant baver l'encre des dessins.

-"Désolé... Désolé..."

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Et avant que tous les dessins ne se transforment en tâches d'encre difformes, il serra le cahier contre son cœur, de toutes ses forces. Et il continuait sa litanie encore et encore.

-"Désolé... Désolé... S'il te plait... Pardonne-moi..."

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_

_Un peu plus longtemps._

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_

_Un peu plus longtemps_

-"Je suis... désolé tu sais...? Je... Tu... Tu m'avais promis... de revenir... Et tu... Tu... Je t'attendais et puis... Et t'es pas revenu... T'es jamais... jamais revenu..."

Il ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses larmes. Son corps tremblait et s'agitait à chaque sanglot qu'il lâchait.

-"Je voulais... voulais que tu reviennes... Je t'attendais... Toujours, toujours... tu sais?... Je balayais l'entrée tous... tous les jours... Et je... j'espérais te voir... te voir arriver... Sain et sauf... Mais... Mais à la place... Autriche est venu... me voir et... Et il a dit que... que tu reviendrais pas... Que tu étais mort..."

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin_

_Ne dure qu'un instant_

-"Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas croire... que t'étais mort... Que tu reviendrais... plus jamais... Je... J'arrivais pas... à imaginer que... que tu serais plus jamais... plus jamais... avec moi..."

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot et ses lèvres se mouvaient en silence. Il se mit soudain à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, serrant toujours plus fort son cahier contre lui, pleurant toujours toutes les larmes de son corps. Et très vite, le silence de la pièce fut brisé par ses gémissements, de douleur et de tristesse.

_Et tu sais, j'espère au moins_

_Que tu m'entends_

-"Saint Empire Romain... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi t'es pas revenu?... Pourquoi t'es mort?... Je... Je t'attendais moi... Tu m'entends?... Je t'attendais... Et je... Je t'attends toujours... Je sais... C'est stupide... Mais c'est vrai... Je t'attends toujours... Je m'attends encore à... à te voir franchir ma porte... A... A te voir me sourire comme... comme avant... Tu sais... Je voudrais te revoir... au moins une fois... Parce que... Tu me manques... vraiment beaucoup... Tu me manques... horriblement... Et aussi je... J'ai peur tu sais?..."

Italie se rapprocha encore du coffre. Il déposa très délicatement le cahier à côté de lui et replongea ses mains dans le coffre.

_C'est dur de briser le silence_

_Même dans les bruits, même dans les fêtes_

Il en ressortit deux autres cahiers qu'il laissa s'échouer sur le sol, près du premier. Ses yeux étaient fous et ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais. Pourtant, il replongea celles-ci à l'intérieur du coffre. Il fouilla dedans, à la fois fébrile et maladroit. Après sa recherche, il en sortit finalement un petit tableau sur lequel était peint une petite servante endormie sur une chaise. Lui. Sa respiration était rapide, comme s'il venait de réaliser un effort immense. Il ne pleurait plus, ses yeux avaient fais couler toutes ses larmes. Seul son souffle roque et étouffé résonnait dans le silence oppressant qui l'entourait. Doucement et lentement, il effleura à peine le tableau, comme s'il craignait, en le touchant, de le briser, de le voir disparaitre.

_C'est dur de combattre l'absence_

_Car cette conne n'en fais qu'à sa tête_

-"Je... J'ai vraiment peur... Peur d'oublier ton visage... à quoi tu ressembles... Je... Je me souviens déjà plus de... de ta voix... alors... je veux pas oublier... La forme de ton visage... La couleur de tes yeux... de tes cheveux... Tes traits... Si... Si jamais j'oubliais un seul élément... C'est pour ça que... je te dessine... Encore et encore... Te redessine... Le tableau... C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de toi... La seule... C'est la seule chose que l'on m'a ramené de toi... J'ai peur aussi... Peur que la peinture s'efface... Peur de le perdre... Peu importe comment..."

Il caressait tendrement la peinture, autant que lui permettaient encore ses tremblements. Il se recorvilla finalement sur lui-même, le tableau contre lui.

_Et personne ne peut comprendre_

_On a chacun sa propre histoire_

Il resta immobile durant de longues minutes, tentant de se calmer pour rejoindre les autres, s'il n'était pas trop tard. Au final, il se releva, un peu moins secoué qu'auparavant, et voulu ranger le tableau. Un peu dans les vappes, il fit un pas en avant et marcha sur l'un de ses cahiers, glissant dessus, et s'étala de tout son long au sol, le tableau encore contre lui tandis que le cahier était envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-"Italie?"

La voix résonna dans sa tête comme elle résonna dans la pièce, avec violence. Il se redressa lentement, serrant le tableau jusqu'à avoir les phalanges blanches, un air effaré sur le visage.

_On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre_

_Que la peine devienne dérisoire_

-"D... Doistu...?"

Il regardait le blond, assis par terre, à moitié recorvillé, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce.

-"Tout va bien?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne le croirait pas. Il ne le comprendrait pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le fâcher. Peut être même, et pire que tout, le risque de le perdre. Tout comme il avait perdu Saint Empire Romain. Face à ce silence, Allemagne resta immobile. Il avisa soudain, au sol, l'un des cahier de l'Italie. Il se baissa pour le saisir et regarda à l'intérieur. En le voyant faire, Italie lâcha son tableau et se leva brutalement avant de se précipiter sur lui pour lui prendre le cahier et ensuite s'éloigner.

-"Italie?"

_C'est comme ça_

_C'est comme ça_

-"... Pas... Doitsu... Regarde pas... Regarde pas... S'il te plait... Regarde pas..."

Il tomba à nouveau au sol, entre Allemagne et ses souvenirs. Il ne le regardait pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir s'il le faisait. Et Allemagne le regardait, lui, sans comprendre le comportement de son amant et cherchant à savoir qui était le garçon qu'il avait vu dans le cahier et qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Il fit un pas vers lui, balayant ses interrogations pour s'inquiéter de son état. Italie l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit faire, et recula encore, maladroitement, se retrouvant à moitié allongé.

-"Italie... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_

_Un peu plus longtemps_

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_

_Un peu plus longtemps_

-"Doistu... Doistu... Va-t-en... Va-t-en mais... Me laisse pas... Me laisse pas tout seul... Pas encore une fois... Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi mais... M'abandonne pas... Doitsu... S'il te plait..."

Italie se mélangeait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il voulait taire, ce qu'il devait faire. Et Allemagne qui se rapprochait encore un peu de lui jusqu'à être accroupi face à lui. Italie le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses dessins et son tableau. Il fallait qu'il le fasse sortir. Vite. Vite. Vite. Vite, vite,vite... Et alors qu'il se mettait doucement à paniquer, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer délicatement.

-"Calme-toi Italie... Calme-toi d'abord, tu me diras après."

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin_

_Ne dure qu'un instant_

_Et tu sais, j'espère au moins_

_Que tu m'entends_

Il resta immobile un instant, interdit peut être. Puis il lâcha à nouveau son cahier et se jeta un peu plus dans les bras du germanique avant de se remettre à pleurer. A travers ses sanglots, il répétait le nom de son amant en une douloureuse litanie. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que rien ne change, jusqu'à ce que Allemagne ne se relève, Italie en pleurs toujours dans ses bras, et les fasse tous deux sortir de la pièce. Italie ne protesta pas, trop fatigué et malheureux. Une dernière pensée lui vint avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

-"Et aussi... J'ai peur... Peur que tu sois en colère... contre moi... d'être heureux sans toi..."


End file.
